Want
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Maura has an important chat with Angela.


**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from their use. They belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Gerritsen and TNT. **

A/N: This is a one-shot that ran around in my head until I dribbled it down on paper. Enjoy. I'm still working on "Badass" and "If Only".

Want

Maura stirred the sauce in the pot, concerned that it wouldn't meet Angela's expectations. It was one of the Rizzoli family recipes; when Angela casually mentioned it was Jane's favorite pasta sauce Maura immediately requested the recipe. Angela complied and Maura found herself running around to the best shops for any Italian spices they might have. She checked the time on the clock; shortly after six p.m. Maura knew she had just enough time for a quick shower and change before Angela appeared on her doorstep.

She turned the temperature down to low and allowed the sauce to simmer while she raced into the shower. Tonight would make or break Maura's future.

Angela checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and grabbed her handbag. She didn't like to be late any time but a dinner with Maura-just the two of them-was too special to be late. The car started up and very quickly Angela found herself halfway to Maura's Brookline home.

The shower too quick to be refreshing, Maura threw on a sundress and slipped her feet into sandals. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and felt she was swiping on the makeup instead of carefully making up her face. No time, she told herself, this would have to do. She returned to the kitchen, noted the sauce was done and turned off the flame. She filled a large stockpot with water and put it on to boil for the pasta itself. Noting the time she wasn't surprised when she heard a knock at the door. Angela had arrived. Smoothing her skirt Maura opened the door and welcomed Jane's mother into her home.

Jane collapsed on her bed after walking Jo through the park and downing a quick beer to relax. No such luck. She kicked off her shoes and stretched out. Why did people want to kill others? What put the thought into one's head to kill others and think they can get away with it? Why did a person think they had the right to take another's life, Jane wondered as she drifted off to sleep. She began seeing nameless victims in her dream each one sporting Maura's face.

"You did a wonderful job on the sauce, Maura," Angela praised as she finished her dinner. Maura smiled.

"Thank you, Angela, but it's one of your recipes. Your cooking is so wonderful I couldn't go wrong."

"You're too kind, Maura. Besides you don't have to be so gracious, you know we consider you to be one of the family."

Maura pushed her plate back. "I know. That's partly why I wanted to invite you to dinner."

"Come to think of it, Maura, when you extended the invitation and mentioned it's just for the two of us I wondered what happened to Janie."

"Jane's been wrapped up in our latest case but I intended this dinner for you and I only, Angela. Jane wasn't invited."

"What did she do?" Angela's eyes narrowed. "I'll make her apologize."

Maura laughed and reached for Angela's hand. "Thank you, Angela, but no, Jane didn't do anything wrong. You see, this is why I treasure being a member of the Rizzoli family. You stick up for each other."

"That's what families are for, Maura. You'll understand that one day when you meet a nice boy and settle down to have a family of your own."

Maura's smile faded and she cast her eyes downward, unsure of how to continue. She slowly withdrew her hand from Angela's.

"What's wrong, Maura?" Angela asked gently.

"I wanted to discuss something with you, Angela, without Jane present."

"I knew it! You've met someone, haven't you?" Angela was ecstatic. If the doctor found someone maybe it would encourage Jane to find her own husband. Angela wanted the best for her two daughters.

Maura nodded. "Yes, I have. I want your advice which is why you're here."

"He another doctor, like you?"

"Uh, no, actually a detective at the precinct."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "Which one? I'll scope him out next time he comes in the café for coffee.

"This is the awkward part, Angela. It isn't a he, it's a she."

"Oh," Angela said, understanding. "You wanted to discuss this mother-daughter type and you didn't know how Jane might take this. But she's always been very accepting of all kinds of people, Maura. Wait a minute-Jane's the only female detective in the precinct!" Angela's mouth formed a perfect _O._ Maura sighed.

"I'm sorry, Angela, I wanted to tell you straight out."

"Does Janie know?"

"Let me start from the beginning. First, shall we move to the living room and have some coffee? Or would you prefer a glass of wine or a beer?" Maura asked. Angela shook her head and moved to the sofa. Maura found her hands shaking. Ordinarily she paired this type of conversation with one of her best reds but didn't want Angela thinking she was an alcoholic in the making.

Maura sat down next to Angela. "Jane knows, Angela. But she doesn't know you're here tonight. I told her I had a previous engagement and then the case came along."

"How does Jane feel about your feelings toward her?" Maura looked down and gathered her thoughts. All of the preparing she did for tonight failed her. She wasn't prepared for this, not by a long shot.

"She feels the same way, she loves me," Maura whispered. She didn't raise her eyes to meet Angela's.

"I see. Why didn't Jane come to me herself, with this?"

"She was planning to, in time. We wanted some time to see if the relationship worked out before we came out to others."

"Who else knows?" Angela demanded. Maura sighed again.

"Frankie found out but we didn't tell him, it was an accident," Maura said remembering the evening three weeks ago when Frankie came by with an extra ticket for the Celtics game. It was the first round of NBA playoffs and he was so excited to have scored the tickets he didn't wait for Jane to answer the door. He pounded once, called Jane's name and tried the doorknob. The one time Jane didn't lock the door behind her, in fact. Frankie walked in on two topless women making out on the sofa. Maura's face still went slightly red when she recalled the look on his face.

"He walked in on you."

"Yes, how did you guess?" Angela nodded.

"Your face is red. You don't blush easily."

"I think I'm going to blush for the rest of my life whenever I see Frankie."

"No worries, he got over me walking in on him when he was a teenager."

"Was he doing something he shouldn't have?"

"No, nothing every other teenager on the face of the planet doesn't do when he's alone and curious about sex and helped himself to one of his father's girlie magazines." Maura covered her face and started to laugh.

"Poor Frankie."

"Yeah, I think that's when he explored becoming a priest. He told his father he didn't think he'd ever be able to get it up again because he kept seeing my face."

The two women laughed over Frankie's predicament. "So I guess he got over it, since he became a cop."

"Frank told him it was every mother's obligation to walk in on her son and not to worry about it. Besides, Frankie had a crush on one of the girls down the street and Frank didn't think Frankie could stand being celibate. Maura, I think I'd enjoy a glass of wine now."

"I'll get it for us." Maura hurried into the kitchen and took two glasses out of the cupboard. She opened the bottle of wine in the kitchen, added fruit and cookies to a tray and carried it out for them.

"I brought a little something for dessert."

"After your wonderful dinner, Maura, I don't think I could eat another bite."

Maura set down on the sofa and started the conversation again.

"Jane has been very concerned about your reaction to our being together. I decided to tell you myself."

"Hence the dinner."

"Exactly. Except there is another reason you're here, Angela. I wanted to speak with you privately. Jane will be upset if she thinks I usurped her power here so if we can keep our conversation private, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure. So you want me to act surprised when Jane comes out to me?"

"Yes. The other reason I wanted you here is because I want to ask Jane for her hand in marriage. I'm asking for your blessing."

Angela was glad she could set her wineglass down before she dropped it and spilled wine on Maura's carpeting.

"Excuse me?"

Maura reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ring box. She opened the lid and showed Angela the simple band she selected.

"How long have you two been together, Maura?"

"Officially two months. But I feel we've been dating for the past three years."

Angela thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I can see that. I nearly asked Jane about your relationship a couple of times but decided to wait for her. I figured if there was something to say she'd say it."

"She will. So please act surprised when Jane tells you about us."

"Are you planning to tell her you spoke with me first?"

"Oh, probably sometime in the future, when we're old and gray and Jane wants to kill one of the kids for something they've done. I'll start reminiscing and then tell her."

"Grandchildren, I still get grandchildren?"

"Of course, Angela. Being in a same sex marriage doesn't automatically rule out parenthood. I think Jane will be a wonderful mother."

"I can't see her pregnant, though."

"No, I expect to carry them, at least the first. Jane might change her mind and surprise us."

The two women sat in comfortable silence for a short while. Angela examined her thoughts and decided she had all the information she needed. As much as she loved her Catholic faith she wanted the best for her daughter. Angela quickly realized that "best" for Jane was Maura.

"I think I'd better get home. Thank you, Maura, for a delightful evening. You have my blessing of course. I can't think of a better person for Jane. And to think you're a doctor!" Angela stood to leave. Maura reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to enjoy having you as my mother-in-law, Angela."

Maura saw Angela out to her car then retreated inside. Her hand was inside her pants pocket, clutching the ring box. Now for the other half of the plan, she thought.

Jane kept waking, her thoughts troubling. The victims all still carried Maura's face and she couldn't settle down. Reaching her nightstand she grabbed her phone and dialed Maura's number.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" she asked when Maura answered.

"I'm good. My place or yours?" Maura answered.

"Let me come over there. I'm still dressed and I don't want you out this late at night."

"Be careful, Jane."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Hanging up Maura sprang into action. The rose petals were in the refrigerator and the candles in the hall closet. She spread the petals over the bed, forming a heart. The candles were on the two nightstands, both lit. Maura checked the refrigerator, Jane's favorite beer was cold, the way Jane preferred to drink it. Now all she had to do was wait for Jane to show up.

Jane cursed her luck at catching the lights red. You'd think this time of night the city might relax the need to have everyone stop, she thought. Put in sensors that allowed oncoming traffic to sail right through. She made a mental note to bring it up to someone of influence in city hall.

Pulling in Maura's driveway she looked at the house. A few lights were on, in a welcoming sight to Jane. She never failed to feel like she was home. Even when they were only friends she felt this way whenever she was at Maura's for the night.

Jane thought back to the night she told Maura of her feelings. She'd recognized them some time before, then she shot herself to keep Frankie and Maura safe and to end the siege a bad cop had started. In recovery she rethought her decision to say anything to Maura. If Jane hadn't recovered or had been impaired in some way Jane didn't want Maura burdened by Jane's dependence on her.

Jane told herself repeatedly that she'd get over Maura, it was just a crush. But the feelings didn't subside and Jane grew frustrated that she couldn't just put her arms around Maura and kiss her.

One of their Friday night movie nights brought things to a stand. Maura chose "Brokeback Mountain" for their selection. In discussing what feelings the two men had for each other and how they struggled, Jane blurted out her feelings for Maura. Maura sat back, pleased with herself. She suspected Jane had feelings for her but she wanted the detective to say something.

Jane's eyes were glued to the floor. "I'm sorry, Maura, I'll go. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me." She started to rise. Maura reached up and took Jane's hand.

"Sit down," she said and leaned forward for their first kiss. It was heavenly. Jane didn't know kissing another person could be this wonderful.

Jane broke out of her reverie when the door opened and Maura greeted her.

"Hi, love," Maura said kissing Jane.

"You look like an angel standing in the doorway, Maura. You take my breath away."

"You always take mine away, Jane, you always have."

"But don't do that again."

"Do what? Kiss you at the doorway?"

"Open the door like that, particularly this time of night. You don't know who it could be."

"I was watching for you, Jane. Somehow I don't think someone was hiding in the bushes in the off chance I might suddenly open the door."

"I want you safe."

"I want you," Maura said. She leaned into Jane for another kiss and her body melted into Jane's.

"If I were greeted this way all of the time I might have nightmares more often," Jane joked.

"No nightmares, love. Never again. I want to be there for all of your nights, and your days, Jane." Maura fumbled in her pocket. Opening the box she held the ring up for Jane to see. "Will you marry me, Jane?"

Jane couldn't talk. She couldn't think of any words to formulate any type of response. Her mouth hanging open she stared at Maura.

Maura started to wonder if she'd made a mistake. Did she propose too soon? Did Jane think of her as her wife to be?

"M," Jane choked out. "I love you. Of course I'll marry you." Jane swept Maura up in her arms and carried her into the bedroom. She planned to show Maura the full depth of her feelings for the medical examiner and now fiancée. Jane grinned when she thought of the word. "Fiancee." She tried it out. Maura smiled.

"Fiancee. Wife to be."

"Wife." Jane placed Maura on the bed and stretched out next to her. Maura took the ring out of the box and placed it on Jane's hand. Holding her hand up she examined the ring.

"It's exquisite, Maura, just like you. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you want me." Jane leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. The two broke apart only because they needed oxygen.

"I guess this means I'll have to tell Ma."

Maura smiled.

The End


End file.
